


Versus

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: Ross put a hand on Brian’s belly and pushed, shoving him back until his spine pressed painfully against the couch arm, and he spoke over Brian’s loud complaint. “First! We’ve got a challenge! My lack of gag reflex versus your giant monster cock!”Well, he could deal with bruising a vertebra or two for a statement like that. “All right. So go for it.”





	Versus

It was on their technically third date – while Brian’s arm was around Ross’s shoulder as they watched a movie on his couch – when Ross began to get antsy. It was something Brian was familiar with; they might be new romantic interests, but he’d been working with him for years now. When Ross began shifting around and drumming his fingers on his thighs, he was getting ready to do something ridiculous. Often it was for content. Here? Not so much.

Brian caught Ross’s hand and looked down at him, quirking a brow. “Should I ask what’s on your mind?”

“What?” Ross’s voice cracked in the way it often did when he was trying to divert attention or outright lie. “Nothing. Nothing’s on my mind.”

Brian stayed quiet. He stared at Ross. He knew the effect he had on people – if Ross had something he wanted to say, eventually the ever present weight of Brian’s gaze would drag it out of him whether he liked it or not.

Ross’s leg began bouncing under their loosely joined hands. He shifted his weight, pulling in closer to Brian, and pulled his other leg up under the other. He brushed his thumb over Brian’s hand.

Brian waited.

Eventually Ross’s gaze wandered toward him – but not to where Brian expected. Rather than getting eye contact – a sweet moment of getting to take in the soft shade of Ross’s blue eyes – he got to see Ross stare straight at his crotch.

_Oh God._

“What is it?” Brian asked dryly, quirking a brow, and Ross looked back at the screen, toes wiggling restlessly on the carpet, before returning his gaze just a few seconds later. “Ross.”

“What?! Nothing!”

Brian grabbed the controller and paused Netflix, then turned on the couch to face Ross, amusement bubbling up in his chest. He liked Ross. He really did. The marriage, obviously, had been a point of contention when Brian first started realizing how Ross making him laugh made his heart flutter a little faster too, but...Holly was a gem. The best, really. A beautiful woman who’d come to Brian before he’d even really known what he was feeling. At the time, it seemed like very convenient to have coffee and talk about how she and Ross had opened their marriage a few months ago. Asking for advice from someone older and wiser, she’d said. Wondering what his thoughts on it were. Asking if Brian had ever been nonmonogamous in his life.

Almost as if she knew exactly the kind of circles he’d used to run around in. Weird, that. He still wasn’t convinced that Holly couldn’t read minds.

It had been a good talk. Brian had almost gotten out of it with his pride intact before the very end, when Holly brought up how she’d seen Brian staring at her husband’s ass the last three times she’d been in the office with them.

Ross was oblivious, she’d reminded him, and that he’d need to move slowly. So Brian had. It hadn’t been hard – Brian always enjoyed playing achingly slow long games, rife with seduction and sweetness – and by the time that Ross started tripping over his words around him, he’d already had their first date planned out.

He felt almost like a _gentleman._ Their first date, he’d given Ross a sweet kiss outside of his home that Holly teased him about in a text as soon as Brian had gotten in his car. Their second date, there’d been a slow, intoxicating makeout on Brian’s couch where he was frankly stunned at how Ross was so willing to take his glacial pace.

Contact calmed Ross, he’d found out. Cuddles, hand holding, even just their legs pressed together kept his mind slow. The melting of their lips together was enough to keep him satisfied rather than chasing the high of sex. And...oddly, Brian liked the slowness. He liked feeling like they were in this for a long game. That they both didn’t want to mess it up by running too fast.

The eyes on his dick, however, told him that maybe Ross had decided he was ready to take another step. Adrenaline bit Brian’s veins, challenging his heart to thrum faster and faster.

“You have something to ask me, don’t you?” Better to lead Ross into it. He wasn’t nearly as contrary when there wasn’t a controller in his hands, but he did need someone to give him a little push, so to speak.

Ross bit his mouth shut and looked away, stubbornness rolling off of him in waves. That was fine. Brian lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of his hand, then rubbed his stubble lightly against it. He could wait.

Silence. One more glance. A look at Brian’s face. And away again.

He waited. And finally Ross took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Danny says you have the biggest dick he’s ever seen.”

Brian burst out in surprised laughter, throwing his head back. Of all the things he’d been expecting to hear, it hadn’t been that. “I had no idea the subject of my dick was Danny’s favorite thing to talk about.”

“No! Well. Maybe.” Ross chuckled. “He just, y’know, he was joking around with me and Arin, and it came up, I guess-”

“When was this?”

Ross looked away, examining the ceiling with rapt fascination.

_Ah._ Brian touched Ross’s chin and turned it to look at him. “Ross.”

“Goddammit,” he whispered first, then turned to face him too, their knees touching. “Like five years ago?”

Brian blinked. That was the last thing he’d been expecting. It took a little mental math, but he hit on just about when that would’ve been. “...we were filming a video together, and you were talking about my dick?”

Ross laughed again as he looked down, playing with their joined hands. “Maybe.”

He remembered the shoot well – the one they shot with Jon, before the announcement of Danny and Ross’s new show had even been made on the channel. He remembered how _young_ Ross had felt, in comparison to himself, but how artistically brilliant he had been even then just in the doodles he’d make on his paper in between takes.

He’d liked him all the same. He’d spent all day teasing him when the cameras were off just to watch Ross complain and turn red and get mad at him. _And now look at us._ His lips quirked, gaze going soft on Ross’s face as he drank him in without shame.

“So is it?”

Brian blinked. “What?”

“Big.” Ross looked up at him with faux innocence in his eyes, and it was enough to make Brian smirk, barely holding back his own laughter.

“There are ways to find out, you know,” Brian pointed out, shifting to lean back against the arm of the couch in silent invitation. Ross looked him up and down, and he swore he could feel a thrill each place that his gaze settled on.

“You could just tell me.”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

“Dick.”

“Yes.” Brian twisted his leg, knee pointing at the ceiling, and knitted his hands together behind his neck.

It was only a matter of time. Ross had absolutely no impulse control when he wasn’t being distracted. He’d proved that every time he’d accidentally broken something just from fiddling with it in between shoots. And, sure enough, Ross slipped between Brian’s thighs, spreading his legs without shame with hands high on Brian’s jeans.

“Did you know I don’t have a gag reflex?” Ross asked it like he might ask about a grocery list or an old piece of video game trivia from a decade before. Like it was something he could bring up in casual dinner conversation, as if he wasn’t currently opening Brian’s belt with fingers that kept tripping over themselves.

_Okay. So we’re doing this._ Brian certainly didn’t mind. He let Ross tug him forward by the belt loops another inch, making him slouch with Ross sitting high above him, and licked his lips. “I might have heard that, yeah.”

Ross nodded. “I used to blow my roommate in college off and on.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nope!” Ross slid down Brian’s zipper and pulled at his pants and boxer briefs both. Only the spots of pink on his cheeks betrayed any hint of real desire. “We’d get bored sometimes. We didn’t exactly have girlfriends. It just made things easier than dealing with being horny teenagers or whatever.”

“So instead of getting girlfriends, you just blew each other?” The mental image was enough to have Brian’s cock, which had only been stirring with curiosity, immediately surge toward hardness.

Ross nodded.

“Ross, I think you had a boyfriend.”

“Nah.” He grinned, glancing up. His flush brought out the shade of his eyes, and Brian couldn’t look away even if he tried. “Are you kidding me? Nobody wanted to put up with me then. I was an asshole.”

Brian chuckled. “Then how’d you get Holly?”

Ross shrugged. “Just lucky, I guess.”

“Uh-huh.” Brian reached out and cupped his cheek, thumbing over it. “Or maybe you were actually a pretty good catch. You ever think of that?”

“Nope.” But Ross turned his head, kissing Brian’s palm, as one last tug of his clothes revealed his cock, curving upward. Ross froze, his breathing audibly stopping, and he took Brian in hand immediately with a sureness that made Brian gasp. “Geez, Danny wasn’t kidding-”

“Okay, I have to know now: how much does Danny talk about my dick, exactly?” Brian asked breathlessly.

Ross’s hand twisted around Brian’s shaft, as if mapping him out and memorizing him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes, actually.” Brian’s other hand slipped into Ross’s fine strands of silky hair. More addicting to feel than pistachios were to eat. “That’s why I asked.”

“Well, maybe you’ll find out later, if you’re good.”

_That_ was an interesting game to throw in there. Brian was always the dominating one in games like that, and the twist on Ross’s tone whispered of two possibilities: that Ross liked being in charge, or Ross liked being bratty until someone took charge _from_ him. He’d have to find out – and he looked forward to the chance.

Ross hummed, tilting his head to the side, his smile widening. “You fit nicely in my hand. I guess that’s pretty cool.”

Brian huffed. “Thanks.” How Ross could carry on casual conversation with a dick in his grip, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t seem the least bit concerned about hurrying the encounter or actually putting his mouth on Brian – and why would he? He was distracted now. Busy. Focused on something else. The restlessness that had been running through him had slipped away.

It just meant Brian was the one suffering as he held his hips firmly on the couch, not flinching or moving an inch lest Ross think he was being rushed.

“No, you do.” Ross thumbed over the head of his cock, gathering up the slickness of precum, and Brian bit his bottom lip, holding back his moan but not quite managing to keep his breathy sigh from escaping. “Y’know, I’ve never had a cock in my ass before.” Slight twinges of his old accent peeked out, and Brian focused on his face with laser intensity – his accent slips only happened if he was excited or nervous, and there was something about hearing it in this situation that was undeniably erotic. “Dunno if this is the best candidate for my first, but...”

“You could fuck me, if you wanted.” Brian’s voice was rough now – husky, almost a growl – and Ross’s gaze flicked up to meet his. “If that was something you were interested in, that is.”

“Really?” He beamed at Brian like he’d just been offered a next generation console for free a year ahead of everyone else. “Wow, I...never thought you’d let me do that.”

“Why not?”

Ross snorted and sat tall on his knees, even as his hand kept absently stroking Brian from balls to tip. “Look at me, I’m like one hundred pounds soaking wet. I’m not exactly a, uh, a bear or whatever?”

“You fuck Holly, don’t you?”

Ross glanced up again, open curiosity in his eyes, and Brian tucked that away. Bringing up his new lover’s wife in the context of the bedroom was definitely a gamble – would it upset Ross or confuse him? – and the fact that it made him look _interested_ in whatever Brian had to say was...interesting. “Yeah?”

Brian’s lips quirked. “So it’s not like you’re a _total_ bottom.”

“I mean, sure!” He laughed nervously. “I-I guess, yeah.”

“So. You can fuck me whenever you want.” He shrugged. He’d probe the idea of Holly a little more later – she’d given Brian plenty of looks of her own, after all.

“Wow...” Ross looked back down at his cock, chewing on his bottom lip through his smile. “All right. I’ll keep that in mind. But first...” He put a hand on Brian’s belly and pushed, shoving him back until his spine pressed painfully against the couch arm, and he spoke over Brian’s loud complaint. “First, I said! We’ve got a challenge! My lack of gag reflex versus your giant monster cock!”

Well, he could deal with bruising a vertebra or two for a statement like that. “All right. So go for it.”

“I’m going!” Ross shot him a playful glare. “Don’t rush me.”

“No, absolutely not, take your time,” Brian teased. “Just, you know, maybe before snow starts falling.”

“In California? Snow doesn’t fall here, Brian, like-”

_Oh, here we go._

“Maybe in a few locations, sure – we’ve got mountains, after all – but the likelihood of snow actually falling on your rooftop? That’s stupid, there’s no way that would happen, especially not with global warmi-”

Brian cupped the back of Ross’s neck and tugged him down an inch, his lips still twisted into a smirk, and Ross continued to run his mouth even as a playful spark burst in his eyes.

“So, y’know, if you’re saying that I’m not going to be able to get my mouth around you before snow starts falling, really you’re just setting yourself up for a lifetime away from dick sucking, and that seems like an _awful_ thing, and-”

Brian tipped his head to the side as Ross easily came down onto his stomach. Interesting. He flopped right where Brian’s touch requested, and though the edges of his eyes started crinkling in amusement, he certainly wasn’t fighting him. So he’d been right, after all. A brat, through and through, needing guidance before he would take huge steps himself – and Brian certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Anyway, since that’s what you’re asking for, I guess it’d be rude if I just started shoving your cock down my throat, because I wouldn’t wanna violate what you want, so-”

With his other hand wrapping around Ross’s, Brian guided the tip of his cock and ran it over Ross’s lips, painting them slickly with his precum. He finally went quiet. He stared up at Brian, excitement in his gaze and his mouth parted in the middle of an aborted word, and after long seconds of Brian shivering from the teasing stimulation, Ross flicked his pink tongue out and gave a quick little lick.

Brian let out a shaky breath, letting it be loud and encouraging, and Ross took a longer lap, dragging the flat of his tongue over his cock so slowly that every muscle in Brian’s abdomen clenched. A string of saliva extended from the tip of his cock to Ross’s tongue as he pulled his head back a few inches, his eyes never leaving Brian’s.

“Look at you,” Brian whispered. “You look fucking _sinful,_ Ross.”

He laughed, licking his lips clean, and Brian’s hand tightened around the back of his neck. “Well. Lucky for you, I’ve never been pure a day in my life, huh?” Ross countered just before he took him deep into his mouth.

There was no foreplay. The _banter_ had been the foreplay, Brian realized with a shock as Ross went straight down his shaft with no hesitation or visible signs of discomfort. One moment, his cock was in the air, and the next it was brushing along his velvety soft palate, pressed there by Ross’s tongue, just before it eased into something tighter.

Brian flicked his eyes downward, and his mouth fell open as he watched Ross’s throat begin to swell with the width of his cock. Ross’s breathing went completely silent – cut off rather than held – and Brian fought to process the image, feeling wave after wave of endorphins bliss him out as everything clicked a little more into place.

Ross, suffocating himself on Brian’s cock with no questions asked, his eyes perfectly dry rather than wet from gagging, his body accommodating Brian in an incredibly beautiful and rude way – and his lips just slightly upturned in amusement.

“Holy shit,” Brian whispered, and Ross’s shoulders shook in a silent laugh that couldn’t vibrate in his obstructed throat.

And then he swallowed, and Brian went completely limp on the couch with a sharp groan.

Ross held himself there, his nose nestled in Brian’s pubic hair – a sensation Brian had never felt, had never imagined he _would_ feel – as he swallowed around him over and over again, a bizarre undulation that had him feeling like he was going to jump out of his skin. It was a strange pleasure, one he’d never quite experienced, and it gripped him, rolling him around in a maelstrom, hyperfocused on the feeling of being so intimately clenched without any movement whatsoever.

He lost himself in a sharp roll of moans and grunts that he refused to even try to hold back – not when Ross looked so damn happy with exactly what he was accomplishing. Eventually, though, Ross’s hands gripped Brian’s thighs, squeezing spasmodically in a way that Brian recognized – an unbidden reaction from his body struggling from not getting air – and he took Ross by the hair and pulled him off slowly, making sure not to hurt his throat or mouth, until he heard Ross gasp for air.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Ross complained, but the glare he tried to send Brian was completely ineffective when his voice already sounded like it was half gone.

“Fuck, you’re gonna need to record tomorrow.” Brian squeezed his eyes shut. “Arin’s not gonna be happy.”

“Fuck Arin.” Ross pulled out of Brian’s loose grip. “I’ll blow him too and shut him up, whatever, wouldn’t be the first time.”

Brian’s cock twitched, his balls already so dangerously close to tightening up, and he groaned, throwing his head back. “Shit, please don’t talk about that. I don’t need to think about Arin coming down your throat yet.”

Ross chuckled through his raw voice. “Here, lemme show you what he likes. Just picture his face.”

“Ross- _fuck!_ ” Brian bucked as Ross took him down again and started an almost frantic, primal pace, bobbing up and down his cock hard and fast so that it slipped down his throat with each pass that he took. It was impossible to resist him. Brian had invited him over, expecting a few more shy kisses and hand holds, and here was Ross completely wrecking him from head to toe, spreading a sudden sheen of sweat over his body and making his toes curl.

“Ross, you’re gonna make me come.” He meant it as a warning – for him to pull off if he wasn’t interested – but Ross let out a bright sort of squeak, pleased, and buried his face against Brian’s abdomen again, and it only took one more swallow around him before Brian let go. He dug his fingers into Ross’s shoulders and shuddered, blinded by whiteness and going limp on the couch.

Ross rudely sucked at him just a little more, drawing out the pleasure until it became a dull ache, and only then did he pull off with a satisfied sigh. “Best way to do it,” he explained in a cracking tone. “Don’t even taste it then.”

Brian looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re such a little shit, oh my God.”

“Yeah, but you like it.” From any other person, that would sound prideful, but there was a soft vulnerability hanging around just beneath his tone. A question.

Brian answered it by dragging Ross forward and kissing him languidly. He made sure Ross was sprawled out over Brian’s body in a full cuddle before he cupped the back of his head and pulled away those insecurities little by little with the movement of their mouths together.

When Ross finally relaxed against him with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist, Brian knew there was no way in hell he was ever letting this kid think shit about himself ever again. Not on his watch. Not ever.


End file.
